


A reason to live

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Flash Fic, Other, POV John Winchester, child!Dean - Freeform, child!sam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	A reason to live

A reason to live

It was three in the morning when John Winchester returned to the motel room at half past one in the morning.  
Vampires were tough creatures to kill.  
Taking care not to make too much noise, John reached the bathroom limping.  
He turned on the light.  
The children had already collapsed long ago.  
They had fallen asleep in the same bed, with a stone-hard mattress, almost invisible beneath the green plaid: Dean had turned on his side, and Sam had crouched next to him in search of his brother's family warmth; under his arm he held his stuffed rabbit and had his thumb in his mouth.  
John stopped to watch them.  
A tender and tired smile appeared on his lips.  
He wanted to give them a caress, but he remembered having his hands covered in blood.  
He retracted them.  
The door closed behind her.  
The splintered mirror sent him his image: his face was full of cuts, his clothes stained with blood and mud; certainly not a good sight to see.  
He opened the hot water.  
Thoughts ran away like blood in the sink drain.  
Sigh.  
His children would soon know the darkness and how to fight it, he would teach them how  
do, even if it was not what Mary had wanted.  
That would be his new reason.


End file.
